


The Only Exception

by iBANG



Category: YouthWithYou
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: Yu Yan is a strong Omega determine your live her life the way she wants. Liu Yuxin is a soft hearted Alpha who also wants the same things. What happens when the duo meet and they unintentionally throw each other’s life upside down.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Yu Yan, Liu Yuxin/Yu Yan (Idol Producer), Xin Liu/ Yu Yan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. First Contact

Yu Yan walks through the halls of her university and all eyes are on her. She is not only the top girl in the school but also the top omega as well. Alphas, betas, and even some other omegas lust after her attention. 

“ _oh my god look at her, she’s gorgeous.”_

“ _ugh I wish I could pull off red hair like that. She’s so fiery ”._

As she walks down to her locker, the side remarks flood her ears. 

All superficial remarks that never ends to get on her nerves. 

Does she ever give anyone the time of day? No. All courtship gifts have been turned down. The school 1st rank alpha even tried his luck and got turned down as well. He would later play it off like he really wasn’t into her but his pride was hurt and everyone knew. 

From there on everyone knew, if Yu Yan turned down the 1st rank alpha in the university then no one really stood a chance. 

To Yu Yan all the admiration is superficial. Those who court her are only after her body or to improve their status. She is of the royal family and is rumored to be the next head omega of her district. The only problem is she doesn’t want it because then she would be required to find a mate. Yu yan will be damn if she just becomes some superficial omega that yields to the needs of their alpha. Ironically enough her mother currently holds the Head Omega title. As she grew up under the care of her mother mostly, she knows her mothers does not live the life she wants but the life that was chosen for her.

“ You’re so sexy you know that”.

“ You’re annoying, do you also know that?”

Yu Yan playfully slams her locker.

Smiles are shared as the two best friends, Yu Yan and Shaking, do their common banter before embracing before classes. 

“ So what’s on your morning agenda today?” Shaking ask as the two leave Yu Yan’s locker and head for their first hour class that just so happens to be across from each other. 

“ After first hour, I may use my free period to catch up on my physics work. I didn’t do well my last exam.” 

Shaking gives Yu Yan a pointed look. 

“ A 93 in fucking physics does not call for more studying. Also not just physics but physics with medical applications. Girl please, I love you stop burying yourself with studies”.

Shaking knows why she does it. She’s knows the pressure Yu Yan is under and the life she is expected to live isn’t the one she wants. She just wishes her friend would take her mind off potential future responsibilities through other outlets.

The bell rings for first hour classes to begin and the girls bid farewell for the next hour and fifteen minutes. 

True to her words Yu Yan is making her way to the library to study when she is stopped by the third year council president, Esther Yu. 

Before a word even leaves the mouth of Esther, Yu Yan is already asking what she wants. That’s how conversations between these two go. Esther Yu pretends to make small talk which will eventually lead her to asking a favor from Yu Yan. Yu Yan has been down this road so many times so she just gets to the point.

“ Hurry up and spit it out. I have places to be.”

“ Well then since you’re in such a hurry. Can you pretty pleaseeeeeeeee..”

Esther bats her long eyelashes at Yu Yan to appease her and to try to ease her into saying yes simply off of her cuteness. 

Esther is one of the third year class most popular girls. A second rank omega only behind Yu Yan. She doesn’t mind it though because all the alphas and betas flock to her since Yu Yan won’t give them the time of day. In her mind she’s rank number one by default.

“ super pretty pleaseeeee, can you show this new third year student around the uni pleaseeee?”

“ _ Who the hell transfers in their third year?” _

Yu Yan thinks to herself.

Esther Yu cutely pouts and Yu Yan thinks she’s annoyingly cute. Even the strong and daring Yu Yan can’t resist Esthers charms.

“ Fine, where is this newbie and do you have their schedule?”.

Esther jumps in excitement as she fumbles with the paper in her hand. 

“ Here.” Esther hands Yu Yuan the profile on the new student. 

“Her name is Liu Yuxin, a third year dance major so you’ll probably have to haul across campus to the performing arts section. I would do it myself but Xiaotang asked me to go with her to the mall and I just can’t refuse you know?”

“ No, I don’t know.”

“ That is because you kill any romance that comes your way YuYu.”

“ Call me that again and I will kill you.”

Esther simply pouts and continues on. 

“ Anyway, says here that she’s an alpha and will not be living on campus so you don’t have to worry about entering the alpha quarters. She will be waiting in the council office. Hmmmm, there’s a little more but it’s all in her profile. I really have to go”.

Esther rushes off as she is late for her mall date with her alpha Xioatang. 

“ I owe you!” Esther Yu shouts down the hall at Yu Yan while looking back and blowing kisses. 

Esther Yu is far gone when Yu Yan just responds to herself. 

“ _Yeah you’ve been owing me since last year. “_

Yu Yan walks into the third year council office scanning the room for an unfamiliar face. Irritated that this Liu Yuxin isn’t noticeable right away she ask one of the front desk students. 

“ Ah Ye- Yes Yu- Yu Yan”. Her third year mate can’t help his stuttering and that further annoys Yu Yan. 

“ I’m looking for a new transfer student Liu Yuxin. Esther said she would be here. Have you seen her?”

The font desk student can’t seem to stop giving Yu Yan googling eyes and she’s about to go off when she suddenly hears a soft voice behind her.

“ Hi.”

Yu Yan whips her head around so fast that she nearly gets whiplash. 

“ I am Liu Yuxin. And you are?”

Not too tall but not too short either. Short dark blue hair parted in the middle of her forehead. Low top converse with light faded rip jeans that’s a little baggy.A black Nike track jacket and a black Nike book bag hanging off of one shoulder to match. 

Yu Yan doesn’t even realize she is sizing up Yuxin until the student behind her makes his remarks. 

“ Ugh Ms. Yu Yan, this is liu Yuxin. She’s the one you’re look-“

“ I know”. 

Yu Yan dismisses him with a tone a parent would use with a child when they’ve done something wrong. 

“ Hello. I am Yu Yan and will be assisting you with locating your classes and main parts on campus.”

Yuxin extends her hand to shakeand Yu Yan accepts the formal greeting.

A ting of electricity bolts through both their bodies. Yu Yan assumes it’s static from their bracelets, as does Yuxin. 

If either of these two bothered to take Ancient History on Mates as one of their electives, they would’ve known the meaning of such ‘static’. Unfortunately they didn’t.

“ Are you the university third year council president?”

“ _Her voice is lovely_ _”_. Yu Yan thinks but quickly dismisses the thought.

“ No, that title belongs to Esther Yu. I am simply filling in for her as she blew you off to go on a date.”

Liu Yuxin can only chuckle at the serious demeanor and bluntness of Yu Yan. 

“ Ah well, thank you for not blowing me off then”.Yu Yan simply just eyes Yuxin with an unreadable expression. 

“ _What a mesmerizing smile_ _”_. Another thought Yu Yan quickly dismisses.

“Shall we get going?” Yuxin ask while motioning for the door, offering Yu Yan to exit first. 

Yuxin is unreadable to Yu Yan and that throws her off. The expression on her face is strictly polite, no underlying flirtatious tone in her voice at all. 

“ _What an interesting character_ _”_ Yu Yuan thinks to herself. 

Liu Yuxin is totally listening to Yu Yan but also sizing her up as well.

A tall woman with a walk like she just got discharged from the military. Not only is her hair fire red but theres a flame behind those brown eyes. 

_ “Something about this girl is interesting. She’s definitely not your usual omega. She looks annoyed, maybe I should end her misery with this tour”.  Yuxin thinks to herself.  _

“ And here is where you’ll mostly likely be spending the majority of your time, The Performing Arts sector.”

“ Let’s go in and-“. Yuxin cuts off Yu Yan before she can finish. 

“ It’s okay I can take it from here. You’re not even suppose to be doing this and I am sure you have places to be. Thank you for the tour really. I think I can manage the rest of the way. Thank you for everything really.”

And just like that Liu Yuxin is off exploring the rest of the performing arts sector by herself. 

Yu Yan is left stunned and maybe even a little intrigued by this new transfer student. 

“ _Liu Yuxin”_.  Yu Yan plays with the name on her tongue as she makes her way across campus.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected dinner leads to unexpected surprises.

Family dinner has always been predictable to Yu Yan. Her parents and her simply seated around a table that could hold approximately fifteen people having the same conversation about her studies or district policies. Then, the conversation takes a turn to her finding a possible mate to present to the elder council. Yu Yan will say she’s looking but all three knows it’s a blatant lie.

So imagine the surprise on Yu Yans face when her mother unexpectedly tells her they are having guest over for dinner. Three guest to be precise. 

  
  


“Exactly who is coming and why do I need to ‘look’ particular ‘dashing’ today?”

Yu Yan exaggerates said quoted words mocking her mother who demanded she do just that. 

“ I will advise you to loose that tone with me young lady....”

Mrs. Yu gives her daughter a pointed look. 

“ and to answer your question, there is a new territory relations executive who just moved here and as the Heads of this district, it is only right that we properly great him, his mate, and ...their daughter”.

Yu Yan freezes from chewing on her corn and squints her eyes at her mom.

“ what’s with that pause?”

“ excuse me?”

Mrs. Yu acts oblivious to her daughter question as she fumbles around in the kitchen helping out the hired cooks prepare dinner. 

“ Mom. Please tell me this isn’t some set up dinner. You know I-“

“ Yes yes I know honey. This really is a formal greeting dinner to welcome the new executive. Him and his mate just so happens to have an alpha daughter that’s all.”

Yu Yan just gives her mom an unconvinced look as she takes a bite out of her corn.

“ But-“.

“ Oh gosh here we go.”

“ I am just mother who wants her daughter to find love. Mr. Liu has mentioned good things about his daughter. He also wants someone for her you know.”

With a sigh Yu Yan expresses her frustration. 

“ I can’t believe you’re doing this again. I am going to study. Call me when dinner is ready.”

Mrs. Yu can only look at that back if her daughters figure as she makes her way out of the kitchen. 

“ I mean, am I wrong?” Mrs. Yu turns and ask the hired help who’s busy moving about in the kitchen. Everyone only shrugs and hesitantly says no. 

  
  


Liu Yuxin can only internally fume hearing her parents take this opportunity of being invited to the house of the district Heads as a possible courting of their omega daughter. 

“ Yuxin honey we have heard nothing but good things from Mrs. Yu about her daughter. All we ask is you give it a chance.” Her omega father urges with soft eyes. 

“ But try hard. You can possibly be the head alpha if you take the current head alpha omega daughter as your mate, with the blessing of the elder council of course. This dinner can possibly not only shape your future but the family’s as well.”

Yuxin Alpha father sternly says his peace as they all head to the car. 

Yuxin looks over to her Pa, what she calls her omega father, and simply gives him a pitiful look. She follows suit after her fathers down the walkway of their decent sized home. 

“ You didn’t have to be so hard on her back their honey”. Mr. Liu, Pa, states to his mate. 

“ I have to be. She spends all her free time doing that popping stuff that she’s loosing focus of her responsibilities and most importantly her role in this society. I have had enough. She’s not a child anymore, stop coddling her.”

“ _My role in this society...What the fuck does that even mean? Yeah sure, keep talking about me as if I am not literally five feet behind you.”_ Yuxin goes off in her head.

Yuxin doesn’t bother arguing anymore with her parents when it comes to these set ups. She just agrees knowing damn well that she won’t be courting anyone. She will play along to get her parents off her back then come up with any excuse as to why the omega isn’t the one. 

She loves her parents dearly but she just wishes they would see that this is her life to live, not theirs. They have the best intentions of course, but they just don’t get it. She doesn’t want to be an Alpha who lives a generic life. Does she wish to find a mate? Yes, but it would have to be a bond out of love, not out of expectation.

Does she want a career in politics like her father? Hell no. Dancing has and will always be her dream. She just wants to entertain and be on stage. 

Her omega father has always been the most understating when it comes to her pursuing her dreams but she knows he also wishes for her to lead a more ‘stable’ life.

While in the car, Yuxin suddenly thinks spending six hours in the dance studio at her university will never be as tiring as dealing with her parents aggressively coaxing her dating life, or entire life for that matter. 

  
  


[Ding Dong]

“ Liu Yuxin, remember what I’ve told you?” Mr. Liu simply says as he fixes the tie to his daughters suit. 

“ it’s engraved into my brain father.”

Mr. Liu just gives his daughter a look over as he finishes tidying up her suit. He quickly turns back around in time facing the large black stainless double doors as they open for entry. 

“ Welcome Liu family. If you would follow me I would show you to th-“

One of the maids in interrupted as Mrs. Yu herself comes along to greets the Liu family. 

“ Oh enough of that.” Mrs. Yu waves her hand in a matter to dismiss the generous maid and taking over for her with the greetings. 

The entire Liu family bows to the Head omega of the district. 

“ Welcome to our home, you can settle your coats right over there.”

Mrs. Yu points over to the coat rack.The Liu family looks around the house in amazement at the luxury of it all. 

High ceiling with black beams, a dark green accent wall pops out to the eye as soon as you enter the home. A crystal chandelier hanging above the entry way with luxurious paintings hang all over the walls as they make their way deeper inside the house. As they turn the corner they are taken away by the grand stair case leading up to the second floor. 

The Liu family have a very good status that provides them a comfortable living. Respectively their home is grand in the eyes of many. A mansion is what you could consider their home but this, the residence of the Yu family, of the districts Heads, is nothing sort of a modern day castle. 

“ Wow I must say, your home is just, wow. I can’t even find the words. Thank you again for inviting us into your home.” Mr. Liu, Omega, expresses his gratitude. 

All parties make their way into the dining area where the table is already set. The only thing that belongs is the guest and the food.

  
  


“ Ah Bruce Liu. Our newest territory executive here in the great district of Guangchen Hui. I’ve heared nothing but wonderful things about you good sir. Welcome and I most certainly look forward to working with you.”

Mr. Yu states as he embraces Bruce Liu, the Alpha Liu, in a tight hug to express his enthusiasm.

“ And this must be your very handsome mate. My pleasure...” Mr, Yu lingers with the rest of the statement as if he is waiting on something.

“ Oh sorry, it’s Lei. Liu Lei. It’s a pleasure to meet you Head Alpha” Lei states as he takes the others hand in a formal handshake. 

“ The pleasure is all mine Lei. Also, being called Head alpha when not working kind of makes me cringe. Call me Juan”. 

“ My apologies Head Al-“

Mr. Yu can only chuckle at the mistake. 

“ I mean Juan. My apologies again.”

Everyone around the room can only laugh and smile at the adorable omega. 

“ And you must be Liu Yuxin.” Mr. Yu makes his way over to Yuxin to continue his greetings. 

“ Your father Bruce has bragged about how smart and capable you are. I don’t dare doubt it.”

“ He- he has?”

Yuxin is bewildered that her father would mention her given the fact that he’s so strict. But being a strict parent doesn’t lessen your love for your child.

“ Why do you seem shock? He really does.Between emails he doesn’t shut up about his alpha daughter who one day will go farther then he has in life and do great things.”

Mr. Yu leans closer to Yuxin’s ear to whisper to her. 

“ Great things such as being the next Head Alpha.”

Mr. Yu leans away with an unreadable expression to Yuxin. 

_ “And there it is. The true intentions of my father.”  _ Yuxin thinks. 

Yuxin gives her father a glance just to see he is giving an expression she knows all too well. 

Yuxin nervously laughs out her response.

“ Ah well, actually I- “

Before Yuxin can finish her statement, a certain fiery red haired brown eyed omega rounds the corner of the dining room. In an all black dress that tugs her body nicely and black high heels to match. Her wrist and ears both match in diamond jewelry that makes her look even more majestic. 

Yuxin can only stop and stare. Everyone is confused at the abrupt halt to Yuxin response until they follow her gaze. 

With Both Yu Yan and Liu Yuxin staring at each other, Mrs. Yu can only clear her throat to pull the two out of their trance. 

“ Finally how nice of you to join us darling. Everyone this is Yu Yan, our lovely daughter. Honey meet the Liu family.”

Yu Yan can’t seem to clearly hear anything her mother is saying. She extends her hand out of reflex to greet the parents of Yuxin. As Yuxin makes her way to her, there’s a pounding that seems to be getting louder and louder. She can literally hear her blood circulating throughout her. 

Yuxin eyes haven’t left Yu Yan since she entered the room. 

“ _My goodness she’s, she’s beautiful”_. Is all Yuxin can think. 

And for the second time in a week the two are greeting each other. And just like their first meeting, when their hands meet, that ‘static’ tingles both of them. 

“ nice to see you again.”

Yuxin breaks the silence. 

“ You two met before?” Bruce Liu interrupts.

“ You mean to tell me you didn’t sign me up to the same university as her on purpose?” Yuxin ask a little bewildered to her fathers innocence.

“ You signed Yuxin to IQIYI University? I thought you guys would’ve chosen Tencent since it’s closer to your neighborhood.” Mr. Yu Yan ask.

“ We wanted to best for her.” Bruce Liu says. No one can detest that. 

Silence falls upon the room. 

“ Well then, what a turn of events. We sure do have plenty to discuss over dinner now don’t we. Let’s all take our seats shall we.”

“ _Please ancestors, give me strength to get through this._ _”_ Yu Yan prays in her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> For the tags I used both real name and stage name. For those who don’t know Xin liu and Liu Yuxin are the same person. One is her stage name and the other her real name. I did the same for Esther yu as well. Her Chinese name is Yu Shuxin.  
> Let me know if I should continue this or scrape it.


End file.
